Sucked In: An Ocarina of Time Tale
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: Trapped in a world that is not her own, Allisima Jackson finds out just how much her heart can take as she befriends the Hero of Time while helping him on his quest to save Hyrule. Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world. Father/Daughter-in-a-twisted-way!Ghirahim/OC and Link/OC friendship until ARC 3; 'T' for language and certain situations!
1. The Story Begins

_**I'm back! Yes, this is the Revamp of Sucked In! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Legend of Zelda!**_

* * *

_**Sucked In:**_

_**Ocarina of Time**_

**Trapped in a world that is not her own, Allisima Jackson finds out just how much her heart can take as she befriends the Hero of Time while helping him on his quest to save Hyrule. Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Story Begins**

_ My name is Allisima Jackson. Up until a few years ago – 4 years and 5 months ago – I was an almost normal girl. Normal being the key word. I was born with pointed ears, much like an elves, but they were more similar to Hylian ears, who existed as the Legend of Zelda civilians. The best part? I didn't even want this to happen. The first time was bad enough, but this? I honestly though it would've been a one time thing, but now, I'm not so sure._

* * *

I sat in my beanbag chair as I scrambled to find the squared root of twenty minus four times the amount of two.

All in all, I was in my miniature hell.

Uncle came in and chuckled as he saw me desperately trying to figure out the problem before speaking up. "Allie, you need to clear your head." He suggested. "How about some ball?"

"I have to get this work done." I argued weakly. He grabbed my math book from my lap and lead me to the back yard before setting it down on the table and grabbing the softball.

"Right then," He said, tossing the foam ball to me. I immediately caught it. "Two to the square root of two divide by ten to the power of negative four?" He asked, catching it and tossing it back.

"Forty thousandths." I immediately answered, catching it with a twirl and tossing it back to him. "How'd I get that right? I suck at geometry!"

"You have ADHD Allie." He chuckled. "It's a wonder how you manage to survive the school day." I stuck my tongue out before catching the ball.

"I go day by day." I joked. There was a clap of thunder all of a sudden and I squeaked as the ice cold rain ran down my neck and my back. "See ya!" I said, taking off and grabbing my book before it got soaked. I ran up to my room and look outside, into the forest, and I swore that I saw a man with spiky black hair looking right at me. Then I blinked and he disappeared. Shaking my head, I put my math book up and got out my Nintendo 64 game console.

I eyed the cartage warily as I plugged it all in. You see, six years and five months ago, just after I turned eight, I was pulled into a video game. It may seem impossible to you, but this s coming from a girl who quite possibly has a very dangerous form of magic. "_Allie, sweetie, don't stress out too much!_" Mom called, making be look past the half open door, taking my eyes off of the screen for a second.

"I won't mom! It's just a game!" I called back before turning to the screen. I jumped as three, no, four figures were there instead of Link riding Epona. The left middle woman had emerald green hair and a green dress that curved with her figure. The one to the right of her had short red hair and yet another red dress that hugged her figure. The last right had flow-y blue hair that almost reached the 'floor' and a flow-y blue dress as well. The middle right figure stepped forward and something in my mind clicked.

'_They're the Goddesses..._' My mind whispered as the blonde, who had mid back length hair and blue-violet eyes stepped forward, her white gown the perfect combination of the other three's. '_Hylia, the youngest. The Mortal Goddess. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. What are they doing here?_'

"_Child, my child,_" Hylia's mouth moved as a musical voice filled my mind. "_I am sorry for what has happened and for what must happen._" God—desses, was she talking _inside my head?!_ "_I do not mean for you to panic. This is one of the few ways I can talk to my chosen hero._"

"What do you mean?" I asked without thinking. "I – I can't be a chosen hero! I'm just..." I dropped off and shook my head. "Look at me, hearing voices in my head and talking to the TV. I'm as crazy as the others say I am." I scoffed. Hylia's face grew angered and I could feel sorrow, but it wasn't mine.

"_Sister, we cannot keep the connection open. Make your choice._" Din's voice/mouth said. I shivered at the hidden power and looked at Nayru and Farore, who smiled at me, the former out of curiosity and the latter with happiness.

"What choice?" I asked quietly, honestly curious.

"_To come back to one of the many dimensions we have created._" Hylia answered, her voice thick with emotions. My heart stopped as I looked at them with wide eyes. "_The first time was merely an accident, my child. We were seeing if we could create the portals when we opened them into this world. We never meant for you to be taken._"

"_Though it did help the timelines slightly._" Nayru added with a sad look. "_The choice is yours, Allisima Jackson._"

Finally, Farore spoke. "_Return to a parallel world of yours and help the Hero of Time keep the timelines straight, or stay here and forever wonder why you are so different than the others._" Her voice... she sounded just like my mother, except she had a more daring tone.

Go to Hyrule – again – and help the hero – again – and possibly be kidnapped by Ganon – again – or quite possibly killed while doing so, or stay in my nice safe home and continue to ask my mom and uncle useless questions about my father that they never answer?

"Go." Mom's voice whispered from the door way. I turned to look at her. "You're destined to go. You've always been destined to go." My eyes tears up as she hugged me tightly. "It'll be seven or eight years for you, but just a few seconds for me, so I expect you to be scarless, got it missy?"

"Yes mama." I whispered. I looked at Hylia, who was watching us sadly before nodding and closing my eyes. I felt a wooden item slip into my hand and looked at my mom, who smiled sadly as a white portal began to grow from the screen.

"Your father made this for you, for when you started adventuring _properly_. There's only one arrow, but as soon as you remove it from the quiver, it refills. A little trick he did for all of ours." She said in a choked tone. "Oh, he loved you so, _so_ much Allie. Don't forget that."

"I won't." I promised just as I felt the portal's tug, not as harsh as before, but still annoying. I rubbed my arms as I walked through the white portal, the grey swirls greeting me as I slowly emerged in front of the four goddesses. Letting my gaze fall to my sneakers, I heard Farore chuckle and felt a gently arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see the courage goddess smiling at me, which I could easily respond back to.

"_I have the next evolution that you won't give up on anything, no matter how infuriating it will be._" She whispered, making my smile widen. "_Din says you'll do it halfway and Nayru thinks Link would have to help you._" I was curious about Hylia, but chose not to ask, merely opting to look at the mortal goddess.

* * *

**Review of you spot any issues or if you just want to say hi!**


	2. Hylian with Difficulties

**Alright, so we have two reviews - one on this story and one on the old one - to answer to.**

* * *

TheBigOne (Guest) /This story/ - Well, she is going to a country that has _no_ guns at all. Plus she came from a Pre-Demise Skyward Sword Hyrule, where Bows and Spears were used for hunting, so yes, AN ARROW IS ALL I CAN HAVE. Plus, it helps for my plot. I hate it when stories don't give the main characters any weapons so they just have to rely on the main character until they just so happen to 'find' a weapon that just so happens to suit them perfectly. I like historical firearms too, but I don't own any.

TheBigOne (Guest) \\Old Story\\ - Hence the reason why I'm rewriting this. I'm trying to keep her from being a Sue! Hmm... Is Dimension 123.5 Earth and 321.5 Ocarina of Time Hyrule? You would think Defcon Delta would be a better code, it just runs better than Defcon Five.

* * *

**And onto the summary, disclaimer and story!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Trapped in a world that is not her own, Allisima Jackson finds out just how much her heart can take as she befriends the Hero of Time while helping him on his quest to save Hyrule. Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world. Father/Daughter-in-a-twisted-way!Ghirahim/OC and Link/OC friendship until ARC 3; 'T' for language and certain situations!**

* * *

After being showed how to get used to living in between dimensions for the moment beings, Hylia approached me with a kind smile. "_Are you okay young one?_" She asked. I looked at her with a tight smile.

"Yes." I lied. Her smile fell and her look turned into a scolding one. I looked at my hands, feeling ashamed. "No, no, I'm not okay. I don't think I'm ever going to be okay ever again. I swore when I came back home that I would never do this again."

"_I am sorry, my child, but your legacy must be revived. The Child of Harmony cannot be if you do not travel with the Hero of Time._" She said, looking angry at herself. "_However, you are unfit to travel just yet._" I looked at her curiously. "_My sisters and I must teach you how to be a Hylian again._" I blanched and let my hand travel to my ears. I... never told anyone about my fuzzy memories of my dad except my close friends. I didn't even show them my ears, though they had them too.

"I'm human." I denied in a shaky tone. "I'm human. Please, I don't want to..."

"_I am sorry Allisima, but you are Hylian._" She said softly, gently hugging me. "_Din will teach you to fight, Naryu will teach you of Hyrule's past and Farore will help with your mental walls for your memories. I myself will teach you how to speak Hylian once more._" I looked at her, blinking. The goddesses of Hyrule, beings I thought were only legend and game related, were teaching me about Hyrule...

"I think I need to be alone." I murmured, feeling light headed. The goddess merely smiled and disappeared, leaving me to my own thoughts.

_Hylian!_ Me! Perhaps Isabella was right. Maybe I was just some freak who didn't fit in anywhere.

But until I return to the human world, I might as well indulge my delusions.

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

I sat cross legged on a fallen log, my eyes closed as I heard footsteps coming from the Great Deku Tree. My bow and sword were strapped to my back with my dagger set attached to my hip. Sometime during my training, Nayru had changed my clothes to a blue tunic and black leggings with the hat, but I chose to use it as a pouch for the deku nuts I had acquired as well. I opened my eyes to see a teenager just a year older than me – a fourteen year old, so how was it that the game showed him as a child? He had a green tunic and white leggings on and wore the hat while a blue wisp like fairy fluttered around his head. She gasped and fluttered over to me, making me smile.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Child of Harmony." I answered, making sure my voice didn't waver like my confidence. "I am to aid the Hero of Time on his quest." The lines had been drilled into my head thanks to Naryu constantly asking me who I was and what I was doing in Hyrule, much less the Kokiri forest.

"Really? First Mido teasing me about having no fairy and now one of the twins are joking that I'm some sort of hero?" The boy grounded out, tossing his bangs out of his face. I tilted me head to the right, my hair falling off of my right shoulder, revealing the engraved scar on my neck. His cyan blue eyes instantly latched on to it and he suddenly resembled a fish, opening and closing his mouth, swallowing every now and then. "Oh… oh, goddesses, y-you're not joking…"

"I do not joke about something as serious as the quest." I said, trying not to smile. Farore and Din told me I had to be serious while Hylia and Naryu told me to try not to use my magic, as someone very 'evil' – their words, not mine. I swear, you'd think I was a kid! – was tracking its movements. The boy shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"Still a chance I'm not the hero, right?" He asked with a bashful smile. "I'm Link."

"_Allisima_." I accidentally said in English, making my eyes widen in horror. Link looked at me oddly. "Allisima. My name is Allisima." I corrected. I turned my attention to the Great Deku Tree, who smiled weakly at me.

"Well done, Link… Welcome, Child of Harmony. Thous hast verily demonstrated thy courage… I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes… Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen?"

"Yes." Link immediately answered.

"Now… listen carefully… A wicked mand of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me… This evil ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm," That's what that pocket dimension was called! "That is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods… Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule," Which was after Demise attacked and I left. "Din, the goddess of power… Nayru, the goddess of wisdom… Farore, the goddess of courage… Din… with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru… poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore… with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Only one knows the key to finding these triangles. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce… Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend…

"That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power… Because of that curse, my end is nigh…"

"No, I saved you!" Link whimpered. I fought the urge to walk up and hug the stranger as I blinked tears of my own away.

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…" The Great Deku Tree said. I half smiled.

"But there's always hope. There will be your successor." I pointed out softly, earning another weak smile… Speaking of which, how was he able to smile? He was a tree!

"You can't die… not now." Link still kept murmuring, tear tracks easily spotted on his cream colored face.

"Yes, I will pass away soon… but do not grieve for me… I have been able to tell you of these important matters… This is Hyrule's final hope… Link… go now to Hyrule Castle with the Child of Harmony… There, thou will surle meet the Princess of Destiny… Take this stone with you." The Kokiri emerald floated down from the Great Deku Tree's leaves and hovered in front of Link, who slowly raised his hands and grabbed it. "The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse one me… the future depends on thee, Link… Though art courageous… Navi the fairy, Child of Harmony… help Link to carry out my will." I bowed my head respectfully as he continued. Damn, why do the goddesses want me to be a cold hearted bitch? I wanted to cry so badly, but if I screwed this up, then the goddesses wouldn't let me return and force me to keep doing this over and over again until I got it right! It was a fucking no win scenario! "I entreat ye… Navi… Good… bye..."

I slowly stood up as the leaved wilted into a brown and the grass began to turn yellow. This wasn't right! There was supposed to be enough magic to last them seven years before anything like this happened!

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

Any thought Link had that was nice to this Child of Harmony was tossed out of the proverbial window as she didn't so much as show any emotion during the Great Deku Tree's passing. "We must go soon, before Mido gets suspicious." She said calmly, walking to him. Navi's color went from baby blue to bright red as bells sounded from her.

"We just lost someone very important to us! Can't you let us grieve?" She snapped, settling down on Link's shoulder and patting his neck.

"It was in the great interest of the Great Deku Tree that Link meets the princess as soon as possible. He also clearly stated '_but do not grieve for me_'. If you no longer wish for me to help you to Hyrule Castle, then I shall go alone, but I cannot leave you on your own when you must get the other spiritual stones." Allisima said coolly.

"What's so special about them?" Link asked, wishing that this teen would just disappear as fast as she had appeared.

"They allow me to enter the Sacred Realm without contacting the goddesses themselves." She said, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "If this man," He had a feeling she knew his name. "Gets a hold of all of these stones, he will go for either me, the princess or you."

"And what if I don't want to leave the forest?"

"The Great Deku Tree-."

"Don't you dare use him against me!" Link yelled. Allisima snapped her mouth shut and glared at him. "I've heard of stories about you! It's your fault all of this is happening! If you had just given yourself up, then none of this would've happened!"

'_If only things were that simple._' A voice similar to his best friend's said. Allisima took a deep breath and when she looked up, Link felt as if he had been punched in the gut. _She was _crying!

"I was _four_ when that bastard attacked us. I didn't know what the hell was going on. You think that I didn't lose anyone in that fight? Well you're _wrong_. You're _dead wrong_!" Allisima's voice cracked as she continued. "My own _father_ was one of the men who went up against him. I never saw him again. Hell, I don't even remember what he looks like. Do I like that fact? _Hell no_. Do I get on with life because it's the only thing to do? Yeah, and I hate it. I've been to Hyrule once before, about two hundred years ago for you, and it _sucked_ because that man's ancestor? He managed to kidnap me because the hero then hated me solely because my magic wasn't developed enough to wake the princess from her coma."

Link stayed silent as the Child of Harmony snapped around and took several deep breaths. They were both different, he realized. Both were outcasts, orphaned far too young to remember clearly. Did she have nightmares about a castle and a little girl tied to a chair, bloody beaten and crying, often asking why he wasn't there quick enough as soon as he realized her neck had been snapped?

"I think," He said. "We both misjudged each other."

"Just a little." Allisima said, her voice thick with sorrow. "I'm sorry about my outburst. I promise, it won't happen again."

"It's fine." Link said, moving to stand beside her. "You'll just have to put up with mine then!" The bronze-copper haired girl smiled weakly, her chocolate brown eyes still showing the pain she had felt those years ago, in Ganon's Castle.

* * *

**Review if you spot anything off or just want to say how you think it's going so far! I know some people in the game might seem a little OoC (Out of Character), but I can't help it.**


End file.
